


Silent noise

by ahominecchii



Series: Welcome to Benriya [3]
Category: Gangsta. (Manga)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Buddies can fool around right?, Embarrassed Nico, Embarrassment, Friendship, M/M, Mild Smut, Of course they can, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:52:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4566993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahominecchii/pseuds/ahominecchii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicolas soon realises he's loud in bed but never noticed before because he's deaf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent noise

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with another Gangsta dribble *crowd boos* you guys must be getting sick of me lol
> 
> I got another headcanon from me friend saying "maybe nico being sad about not being able to hear worrick laugh maybe after fucking or something"  
> This was meant to be all fluff and feelings and stuff but it ended up stupid im sorry lol please enjoy

_“That feels good right? Talk to me Nico”_

_How was he meant to speak when Nicolas felt like his airways were cut off? The sensation of Worrick pushing into him, rubbing against his walls had him clawing at the sheets he was kneeling on. Nicolas told the other not to go easy on him because he knew he hadn’t had any customers recently and his sexual build up must be off the charts but he didn’t think he was actually show him no mercy._

_His ass slammed against Worrick’s pelvis roughly as he was pulled back to meet the man’s thrusts, the action repeated over and over again until tears began to surface in his eyes. It felt so good, so fucking good Nicolas wasn’t in any position to speak, only grunt and moan out incoherent words that he hoped made sense to his friend._

_His arm reached behind himself and pushed at Worrick’s ass, demanding that Worrick go deeper and make him see static._

_He felt large hands run down his back, over the curve of his spine, tracing the fresh cuts and bruises that blossomed against the skin until they reached his rear and parted his cheeks to widen his glistening hole._

_The vibrations of Worrick's moans rumbled deep within Nicolas’s chest and it caused a moan to escape his own mouth._

_And as soon as one sound escaped the rest followed shortly behind, he slammed his fist against the mattress and hung his head in attempt to control his breathing, something that was proven useless._

_“ **Worrick…** ” his husky voice mumbled out, sweat dripping down his temples and over his forehead. “ **Soon”**_

_“Yeah I heard you buddy” the blonde replied and increased his speed. “I hear you loud and clear”_

_Nicolas’s blunt nails scraped dents into the bedding as he tried to hold onto the remains of his self control for dear life, Worrick’s cock was nudging at his prostate, something that never failed to take him by surprise and he groaned low in his throat when the pangs of arousal stirred strong in his gut._

_He was well on his way to coming and loved every second of this delicious torture._

o0o

There had to be something on his face right? Or maybe he didn’t look as well groomed as usual? Nicolas didn’t know what was happening around him but where he use to walk the streets of Ergastulum as shadow for some reason today he was attracting attention.

No matter how much people tried covered their mouths and whisper in hush tones or even speak aloud Nicolas’s eyes picked up on every word, could “hear” the locals conversations about him, and it was causing paranoia to take over his mind.

He knew Worrick knew also, he could see the little twinkle in his working eye, it was the twinkle of a man that knew something he didn’t; the look of someone that was hoarding a dirty little secret and Nicolas wanted to know what it was.

“ **Oi”** he called out aggressively and successfully stopped Worrick in his tracks. The blonde turned on his heel to face his friend with a smile resting on his handsome features that Nicolas would describe as shit eating, and the low stir of irritation that bubbled in his chest increased at the sight of him.

“ **Is there shit on my face?”** his hands signed and drew back to clutch at the hilt of his sword again. Worrick shook his head as he waved his hands in the air but continued to smile. “Nope you’re good”

“ **Then why are people staring at me?”** Nicolas watched Worrick drop one of his arms to his side as the other ran through his thick hair, ruffling up the once smoothed out strands with little effort.

“I dunno, maybe you’re having an off day?”

Nicolas didn’t buy it, his ears may be shit but his eyes were as sharp as a hawk, he could read every word that fell from peoples lips as they spoke, every facial expression that people tried to hide and every secret that was hidden behind the colour of people irises. Nothing got pass him but whatever was going on was; and he didn’t like it.

“ **Don’t bullshit me Worrick”** he stepped forward towards the said man and pushed his sword out of the sheath to indicate he wasn’t in the mood to mess around. They had a job to do today, a clean-up somewhere on Paul Klee’s turf however Nicolas wasn’t going anywhere until he knew the reason why people were looking at him so strangely.

And it wasn’t just innocent bystanders, it was people he and Worrick actually knew and lived relatively near to, people that they had helped out in the past and people he liked to think he got on well with despite his aloof personality; it worried him to some extent but pissed him off more.

Worrick’s silent laugh breezed past his ears as he walked backwards with his hands in the air. He didn’t look particularly scared but also didn’t look like he wanted to be cut either. His back came in contact with a railing, successfully cutting Worrick off from escaping if he had too and Nicolas closed the space between them with two steps; his eyes narrowing in waiting.

“H-Hey now wait a minute Nicolas just wait” Worrick’s hand pushed at Nicolas’s chest in attempt to get him to back off but Nicolas didn’t budge, instead he moved closer until they were a breath away from each other; staring into Worrick’s ocean deep eye with his piercing ones.

“I’m telling you there’s nothing wrong with you, or anyone! It’s all in your head”

Nicolas’s smacked his palm against the railing next to Worrick’s arm and leaned in closer, to anyone watching it might have looked like he was about to kiss the man against his will but Nicolas was far that action.

 **“Something’s wrong, tell me** ” his hands spoke and he saw Worrick sigh as he tried to hide the smile that threatened to paint his lips.

“It’s not even a problem… really… well… not to me it isn’t…” Worrick scratched the back of his neck and pouted as his head cocked to one side.

“It’s just that… when we do things you’re…” his sentence trailed off towards the end and Nicolas placed his hand behind his ear to indicate he couldn’t “hear” him.

“You’re a bit loud that’s all, people… the neighbours I should say… they can hear us... when we fuck”

Nicolas’s eyes widened the farthest they could before he took a step back out of shock, he was loud? When he and Worrick were intimate? Was he really that loud that they were disgusted?

He crouched down, not caring that his sword hit the ground with a clang that he should probably be worried about, and hid his face in his hands.

He couldn’t hear himself when they did things so the issue never rose in his mind, he’d completely forgot that just because he couldn’t hear himself didn’t mean others couldn’t.

He groaned loudly and shook his head roughly, like he was trying to shake out the judgement from the locals and after a few seconds felt Worrick's hand on his clothed shoulder.

“Hey now don’t worry about it buddy, I’ve had several dirty looks from people in the past, they forget after a day or two”

Nicolas batted his hand away and straightened himself out. He wasn’t pissed off anymore, he was livid. He couldn’t believe he’d gone this long and not noticed something was wrong; he was a fool, an idiot.

He picked up his sword, looking over it once before attaching it back to his trousers. “ **Did Alex hear us?”** he asked and saw Worrick’s mouth open and then close like a fish in water.

“ **Did. Alex. hear. us.?”** he asked again, slower this time and folded his hands into fists.

“Ahhh… maybe? Maybe once? A few times… I'm sure she's okay with it though, I mean, it's not like we're together right? we still have a chance with Al-chan”

For the sake of his sanity Nicolas decided he was going to ignore all the information he’d recently discovered. He had a job to do with a rather large pay and thinking about this embarrassment would only distract him from what’s important.

He turned on his heel, heavy boots quietly skidding against the granite of the pavement and walked away calmly.

Worrick’s yells fell deaf to his ears but he could feel it in the air, the vibrations of Worrick’s voice brushing past him in the wind but he didn’t want to deal with it right now. Right now he had a couple of drug dealers he needed to take out down a back alley somewhere.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again you can get at me on twitter: @donquixotedo or on tumblr @corazonope 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
